maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory/Elements
Non-player character (NPC) A non-player character (NPC) is any character in MapleStory that is not controlled by a player. Their actions and dialogue are generally scripted events that are usually meant to help the player progress through the game. NPCs mainly offer quests to players, provide functions such as shops or entrances to party quests or allow one to participate in events, though there are a few NPCs that don't have a function in the game. NPCs are found mostly in towns, and others are located in hunting grounds and in dungeons. Cash Shop Cash Shop is an in-game store that sells various game items for NX (or Maple Cash in MapleSEA) and Maple Points. Real-life money is used to purchase Nexon Cash or A-Points. Purchasable items include equipment, stores, megaphones, and pets. The Cash Shop can be accessed by clicking the Cash Shop button on the bottom menu bar in-game. Death Death is an event that occurs in MapleStory that turns the player into a ghost, with a gravestone falls from the sky. The player will receive a message, that when accepted will transport them to a safe space, usually back in the nearest town. The player will start with 0 MP and 50 HP, so it is advised to heal after dying, by using chairs, potions, or healing areas. Upon death, the player will lose some experience (10%). It is not possible to reduce the level of the character if he/she dies with less EXP than what is lost. A player can reduce the amount of EXP lost thanks to the Guild Skill "Don't Fear Death" by up to 5% or a Safety Charm that prevents a player from losing EXP at all, purchasable through NPC Matilda in any or most towns. Beyond this, every 10 levels of Ambition will decrease the EXP lost by 0.5%. Possessing a Wheel of Destiny in the Cash Inventory revives the player in the same spot they were in; having one of these is suggested for hard bosses or parties. Some bosses have a death counter, enabling one to revive in the same location a limited number of times. Effects are different for each death counter, for example, the boss Magnus will begin using his attacks at an infinite range, which all result in an instant death. For Root Abyss bosses, the respective player will not be able to revive until the whole party is defeated or the boss is defeated. Transportation Transcontinental The following transportation methods will take Maplers across continents. Instant trips *'Maple Island Ship:' This instant one-way trip transports Beginners from Southperry to Lith Harbor for 150 mesos. If the player has done a specific quest on Maple Island, the trip is free. *'Florina Beach Boat:' This instant trip transports players at the White Wave Harbour to Florina Beach and vice-versa for 2,000 mesos; however, with a VIP Ticket to Florina Beach, the trip is free. *'Leafre Portal:' This instant trip transports players from Ellinia to Leafre and vice-versa. The cost is one Magic Seed, which can be obtained at Leafre. *'Pelican Taxi:' This instant trip transports Maplers from Kerning City to Mushroom Shrine and vice versa for 1,500 mesos. Non-instant trips *'Orbis Ship:' This 10-minute trip, departing every 15 minutes, transports players from the Victoria Tree Platform to Orbis and vice-versa. The ride is free. *'Ludibrium Train:' This 5-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Orbis to Ludibrium and vice-versa. Like the Orbis Ship, the trip is free. *'Singapore Plane:' This 5-minute trip, transports Maplers from Kerning City to CBD for 5,000 mesos. *'Edelstein Blimp:' This blimp transports Maplers from the Victoria Tree Platform to Edelstein. The trip takes 5 minutes. Strangely, it takes lesser time than the Orbis Ship, even though Edelstein is farther away than Orbis. Between areas The following transportation methods will take Maplers between different areas. Instant trips *'Regular Cab in Victoria:' These taxis, located in Henesys, Ellinia, Perion, Kerning City, Sleepywood Lith Harbor and Nautilus, take Maplers to other towns on Victoria Island for 1,000 mesos. *'Return Scrolls:' These scrolls can be purchased from potion shops in the towns around Victoria Island. They generally cost less than the taxis at about 500 mesos each and can be used anywhere on Victoria Island. Note: If the player is on a different continent than Victoria Island, be warned that the scrolls will not work there. One must be on Victoria Island for the scrolls to have any effect. *'Danger Zone Taxi: '''found in high-level towns, these cabs transport the player to any of the listed maps for the price that corresponds. Usually, the tariff gets higher the higher the level of the monsters found in the map. Non-instant trips *'Ludibrium Elevator:' This 1-minute trip, departing every 5 minutes, transports players from Helios Tower <99th Floor> to Helios Tower <2nd Floor> for free. *'Leafre Bird:' This 5-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Orbis to Leafre and vice-versa. *'Mu Lung Crane:' This 1-minute trip, departing instantly, transports players from Orbis to Mu Lung and vice-versa. *'Ariant Genie:' This 5-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Orbis to Ariant and vice-versa. *'Ereve Ship:' This 5-minute trip, departing instantly, transports Maplers either from the Victoria Tree Platform or Orbis to Ereve and vice versa for 1,500 mesos. *'Rien Whale:' This 5-minute trip, departing instantly, transports Maplers from Lith Harbor to Rien and vice versa for 1,500 mesos. *'Dragon Island Ship:''' This 15-minute trip, departing instantly, is accessible via NPC Olaf once a specific quest is activated. It transports Maplers from Lith Harbor to the Slumbering Dragon Island. Marriage GlobalMS released its own marriage system based on western culture, the ceremony is held in an area called Amoria, and all versions except ChinaMS have this area. It is located outside of Masteria and requires various quests, including the getting a wedding ring. Unlike other versions, players have a variety of wedding rings they can try to make. Each of these rings carries various statistic bonuses and are also upgradeable via upgrade scrolls. The marrying couple may also invite friends to attend the ceremony by sending invitation cards (available in the Cash Shop). After the ceremony, both players will receive a Diamond Ring as proof of the marriage. The ring is vital to the marriage system because if one of the players loses the ring, they will be unable to divorce. Marriage can help the couple to heal HP and MP 3 times faster than normal healing rate while they are on the same map. The Traditional Chinese Marriage system is only available ChinaMS. The wedding ceremony is held at Peach Blossom Island (accessible via monk NPCs in Henesys, Orbis and Ludibrium). In order for the couple to enter the ceremony hall, players will need to wear a Crush Ring (purchased from the Cash Shop), and marriage clothes (Western clothes can be purchased from an NPC on Peach Blossom Island with Mesos, or players that wish to be more traditional, Chinese clothes can be purchased from the Cash Shop). See more *Category:Elements Category:Elements